Sephirothic Tree of Life
|image=640px-Sephirot.png |kanji=セラピム守護天使の木本 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Serapimu Shugotenshi no Mokuhon |literal english=Seraphim Angelic Tree of Life |english tv=God's Tree of the Seraphim |parent jutsu=The Path Gold Alignment |related jutsu=Gushkin-banda: The Eye of Knowledge |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Hiden |jutsu type=Yin–Yang Release, |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Long |users=Gaoh Minazuki |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} The (עץ חיים) or is a term from the 's system of , named , to describe a diagram composed of 10 Numbers and 22 Letters. The ten Numbers are the ten sayings of God in the first chapter of (בראשית) in which He wrought the universe, with the 22 letters of the Hebrew alefbet interpolated between these powerful Numbers. The Hebrew word for Numbers is Sephiroth (plural, used to refer to the entirety of the Numbers) while the Hebrew word for Number is Sephirah (singular, used to refer to a specific Number). This technique outlines the integration of Spirit into Matter through the process of Divine Man becoming Hue-Man, and Hue-Man becoming Man. The Path Gold Alignment techniques or rather Gushkin-banda techniques usage are a symbolical and energetic representation of the spiritual illumination and physical transformation of the human race to its perfected state. They are a vibrational melding of etheric wave and human realization, causing a physical, mental, spiritual and soul reaction. With the essence of the imbedded within the Path Gold Alignment techniques, few find possible to surpass them in all their aspects. The most potent of the is comparable to those of the lower class of the enlightenment technique which revolves themselves around the usage of the seven existential planes. As we take a further look into these techniques, we start to realize their true purpose in our world and in the world we can’t quite see just yet. As with this technique and with the others, the Gushkin-banda techniques are in a series of their own and many try to comprehend their use as basic ninjutsu but instead they require the patience and discipline of an enlightened body. Abstract The presupposition of this technique is rather simple in respect to other techniques such as the Gushkin-banda: Tanghasangii. This technique focuses on the ineffable concept of transcendence from the lower existential planes and into the higher existential planes such as the Buddhaic plane on a global scale. In short, this the technique that will allow Gaoh Minazuki to forcefully transcend all life on this world into a form that is foreign to the concepts of war, crime, religious dogmas, hate, sin and transform into a higher consciousness. This unique vehement transcendence being heralded by Gaoh will allow him to become one with this new world and will allow him to become one with all minds affected by this tree of life. Gaoh shall be connected with all things and their essences within the scope of this technique, giving Gaoh the power to identify, understand, know and feel every sentient creature and non sentient from in the tree of life. The Ancestral Light is the spiritual intelligence which has accumulated in your cells and . While it is built upon preceding generations who have contributed to your gene pool, it is also inter-dimensional in nature, flowing into your crystalline DNA structure from other dimensions which your soul is experiencing, including "past/present/future" incarnations of the soul. To incarnate is to take within. Those aspects of your soul self that are existing in many different magnetic zones which you identify as "time," as well as those that you do not qualify, as they are beyond your recognition and therefore reasoning; all transmit to you an ancestral light or spirit awareness and universal intelligence. For the most part, humanity experiences consciously only a small part of this awareness, as there is so much "noise" going on in our minds. All of the techniques utilized by Gaoh are all connected with the usage of his existential abilities and thusly vibrate on a higher frequency of even those of the yin-yang nature types. The Path Gold Alignment techniques are said by the Heavenly Sovereign himself to be above that of even Space-Time Ninjutsu and are even capable of affecting multiple realities if enough chakra is used. Overview To awaken ancestral light is to fill the cup of presence...being present with yourself in the moment of experiencing nature: your natural being and the nature of the earth as an extension of that being. The presence filters out all un-useful programs of our past, the inclinations of which have been handed on to us from our "ancestors," which are not just our familial family tree, but the holistic Tree of Light or the Tree of Life extending out into all the energy relationships formed by our soul and streaming from that Tree into our DNA. Bound into the sacred bundle of our souls are many gifts which are sacred to us. These are tokens that represent the enduring joy of our spiritual life. Sometimes we confuse the tokens for the true expression; but if these tokens are seen for what they are—simply reminders of deeper streams in the soul–then they are useful to us as sparkles of sunlight upon the water. They enchant us and move us to look below the surface. The ancestral Tree of Light extends beyond the human race to the all creatures of the earth, the closest in connection being the cetaceans. Moving into a relativistic modality of perception is extremely important to understanding the nature of reality and to the attainment of consciousness or realization. The universe is comprised of a system of ever-expanding relativities. The one and only absolute is found in the point where all relativities merge. That point is known as the ultimate Creator, the one God. As you progressively attain higher degrees of consciousness, you are constantly moving through the universal system of relativities. This system of relativities is hierarchical in nature. The further one progresses through the system the fewer the relativities one has to contend with. Along the path to divine union each subsequent set of relativities encompasses all that the previous ones did but distills them into a finer essence. Eventually you will reach the last set of relativities and find yourself within the finest essence of all. You will have found your point of union with that omnipotent, omniscient, all-loving and all-pervasive Presence called or any other theological representation. Appearance The true nature of this technique is not to be forgotten for ages to come, as it is Gaoh's first major step in the massive Isis Ascension Plan, which was formulated ages ago by Gaoh Minazuki. The "tree" itself is massive, giving off a strange sense of disquietude and jubilance that could be felt across the entire shinobi world and even beyond, this feeling effects on deeper levels of resonance. In order to initiate the technique, Gaoh will speak in an ancient tongue, the chant to initiate the Sephirothic tree. This chant is in a language that is foreign to all hears, a language that was only passed down from master to student. The technique first makes its appearance on the ground in which rays of light energy shall flow through the earth forming this symbols for miles around. The symbol will then take form upon Gaoh's physical and spiritual form before it ascends into the air. Then after it is formed on the ground, the symbol shall project itself into the sky, thus spreading the Sephirothic light across the entire globe. This light shall literally cover the entire earth and shine through any form of darkness, illuminating the deepest crevices of our mother Earth. Then once the tree is into the sky, projecting its form upon Earth, every living creature shall gain the brand of the "Sephirothic" tree upon their physical and spiritual forms. After this is formed, life will be forever changed as those who are marked with this brand will see the in an entirely new perspective and will seek the truth until the end. This brand will be transposed across the body starting from the head, and upon the hands, legs, feet and torso. The Sephiroth The Sephirothic Tree is sometimes depicted as a human body, thus more definitely establishing the true identity of the first, or Heavenly, Man--Adam Kadmon--the Idea of the Universe. The ten divine globes (Sephiroth) are then considered as analogous to the ten sacred members and organs of the Protogonos, according to the following arrangement. Kether is the crown of the Prototypic Head and perhaps refers to the pineal gland; Chochmah and Binah are the right and left hemispheres respectively of the Great Brain; Chesed and Geburah (Pechad) are the right and left arms respectively, signifying the active creative members of the Grand Man; Tiphereth is the heart, or, according to some, the entire viscera; Netsah and Hod are the right and left legs respectively, or the supports of the world; Jesod is the inner generative system, or the foundation of form; and Malchuth represents the two feet, or the base of being. Occasionally Jesod is considered as the male and Malchuth as the female generative power. The Grand Man thus conceived is the gigantic image of Gaoh Minazuki's dream, with head of gold, arms and chest of silver, body of brass, legs of iron, and feet of clay. The medieval also assigned one of the and a tenth part of the Lord's Prayer in sequential order to each of the ten powerful Sephiroth. The Final Global Ascension Once the light from all of the branches from the Sephirothic tree of life has penetrated every sentient beings physical, mental, spiritual, and souls; the technique will soon end. However, that is just the true beginning of the Isis Eye Ascension Plan that has been formulated for centuries. Once finished, every sentient being will gain Gaoh's Gushkin-banda: The Eye of Knowledge on top of their foreheads signifying their transcended state and the completion of the Sephirothic Tree of Life technique. With this third eye, every sentient being is connected to each other by the root of the Sephirothic Tree of Life, that sacred root is the prominent Sage of Enlightenment, Gaoh Minazuki. As stated previously, Gaoh will allow him to become one with this new world and will allow him to become one with all minds affected by this tree of life. Gaoh shall be connected with all things and their essences within the scope of this technique, giving Gaoh the power to identify, understand, know and feel every sentient creature and non sentient from in the tree of life. Every being is granted free will, but the acceptance of this technique is no choice as Gaoh's powerful chakra from the floods through the physical and immaterial forms of our world. As with the Gushkin-banda: The Eye of Knowledge technique, each being shares the same chakra network with everyone else in the world which was a concept of Ninshū, in essence they are indeed connected as one. Once this technique is finally completed, Gaoh shall fall into a deep slumber until a new age in where he is once needed again. Trivia *Chakra from each clan of the Paths of the Grail needs to be gathered into one physical entity in order to activate this technique. Category:SahaTo Category:Article's by SahaTo Category:Ninjutsu Category:Jutsu Category:Yin-Yang Release Category:Path Gold Alignment Techniques